


Early Mornings

by Marsllia



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsllia/pseuds/Marsllia
Summary: You and Nat have a routine. One that you’re thankful for.





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Once again my sporadic and fleeting creativity has lead to...well, whatever this is. Sorry for any spelling/ grammar mistakes, hopefully it reads okay. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

You’ve always been a late sleeper. Late to bed and late to wake up. There was something about being awake in the early hours of the morning where the mass of your city was deep in slumber that made you feel comforted. Almost as if you were finally alone with your thoughts. Maybe it had something to do with your introverted tendencies, finally released of the pressure of socialisation and the guilt that followed from rebutting it. 

Recently however you found yourself appreciating dawn and the beauty it had brung to Your life. You never used to see the amber rays projected on the back wall of your bedroom, changing their shape and their colour as the rising sun demanded it so. You never used to hear the coos and whistles of the birds that rested in the birch outside your window. You never could of imagined yourself enjoying their daily symphonies. You’d never considered all the smells of morning you’d been missing, the earthy freshness of dew, the smokiness of bacon cooking filtering from your neighbours open window and into yours, the sweetness of freshly roasted coffee coming from the coffee shop beneath you. Mostly however, you found yourself rising early, for her. 

You had a routine, see. You’d open your eyes to find yourself separated from each other’s bodies, and you’d fix that immediately. She always slept on her back, each arm bent at the elbow either side of her head. Like a newborn, you’d tease her. You’d turn yourself to rest beneath her armpit, head angled so your mouth was level with her jaw. You’d breath her in from the space below her ear, where she could only smell of what was uniquely her at this time of the morning. You’d tickle her rib cage until she’d whimper out a reaction, still laced in slumber. When her eyes fluttered you’d pepper her cheek in featherlight kisses, moving to her nose, and then each eyelid. She’d grumble, tell you to get off, but the demands empty. You’d go to move, give her space, but her hand would pull you back to your previous position, smushed against her cheek and locked in place. Your hand would dance over her stomach, paying extra attention to the scar below her bikini line where you’d let your hand come to rest. She never asked you why it was you did that, but she never felt the need to. The action was intimate and uniquely yours. A quirk. Something that would never exist in another relationship either of you would have, should the two of you ever part ways. 

Eventually, her phone would ring. She’d kiss your temple, then your lips. She’d untangle from you and you’d watch her nude from rise from the covers, watch her back muscles contort as she’d stretch. Your body would immediately chill and, perhaps it was your imagination, but the rays bounding off your walls always seemed to dim with each step she took towards your bedroom door. You’d hear her fumble for her boots, you’d hear her zip the front of her suit up, you’d call out, “all the way up,” and you’d hear her actively ignore you. A flash of red would appear at your door frame, and she’d whisper a phrase to you in her native tongue that you knew meant she loved you, and you’d say it back in yours. She’d wink. Then she’d leave. 

You’d let your head flop back into the pillow on her side of the bed. Her scent would envelope you and lull you back into sleep. A dumb smile present on your lips, content with your new found knowledge of knowing you’d never miss a morning again.


End file.
